This invention relates to a traffic barrier and more particularly to a traffic barrier including a plurality of attached traffic barrier modules, each including a liquid filled module body.
It is known in the prior art to provide vehicular barrier systems comprised of a plurality of attached traffic barrier modules, the modules being filled with water to provide the weight necessary for the barrier to be capable of absorbing the force of impact by a vehicle while deflecting the vehicle along another path of movement.
Examples of barrier systems filled with liquid or other filler material are disclosed in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,629, issued Sep. 27, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,540, issued Jul. 2, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,773, issued Jun. 23, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,306, issued Aug. 7, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,954, issued Oct. 8, 1991.
Prior art vehicular barrier systems, including those incorporating liquid filled modules, are generally specifically designed and engineered to attain a certain performance level when impacted by a vehicle. This performance level may be considerably in excess of the performance level actually required or appropriate at a specific location or in specific circumstances. For example, it is not necessary, and in some cases perhaps undesirable, to utilize a traffic barrier designed for high impact force applications where the nature of the vehicles on the roadway or the particular roadway conditions do not require such a level of performance. Report No. 350 of the National Cooperative Highway Research Program may be referred to for additional information concerning highway barrier standards and performance levels generally.
Many prior art liquid filled barrier arrangements are characterized by their relative complexity, high cost and difficulty of assembly. The modules often incorporate metal framework within their interiors which can result in corrosion and failure due to contact with the liquid.
The present invention relates to a traffic barrier including a plurality of attached traffic barrier modules. Each module includes a module body defining an interior for accommodating water or other liquid and having a top, a bottom, opposed side walls and opposed end walls.
First attachment means is connected to the module body attaching the module body to at least one adjacent module body whereby the traffic barrier attains a first level of impact resistance performance when impacted by a vehicle.
The traffic barrier module also includes second attachment means for selective connection to the module body at a location on the module body spaced from the first attachment means or, alternatively, for removal from the module body.
The second attachment means, when connected to the module body, attaches the module body to one or more adjacent module bodies whereby the traffic barrier attains a second level of impact resistance performance when impacted by a vehicle which exceeds the first level of performance.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.